Like it was going to be
by YokaiShinari
Summary: One-shot. Sad ending. It was okay. Just like they'd said it would.


Some say that when a cat feels like their time is near, it wanders away, seeking solitute to lay down and take its last breath in peace. It's not a usual reaction among felines, but this one... This outdoor cat, decided to pass away just like this.

It'd happened long time ago. Carol stopped counting months, when her alone days were starting to stretch and distort mercilessly. Good Lord, how much it hurts.

Idiot, sacrificed himself for her. Indestructible got harmed. He'd managed to fight a lot after, but near the end... He just stumbled away. No one could find him. He just disappeared. Last thing he said to her was "Next time you watch your back, sunshine!".  
Oh, it hurts.  
Of course she couldn't have answered. And surviving couple of springs later, a stupid car accident was slowly taking her life from her. Spilling memories on the ground from her ragged leg, internally bleeding stomach and surely a swirling concussion. Stupid accident... From all the things that could've killed her through all those last years.  
Far from home, away in the middle of strange, unknown surroundings. Alone. There was no hope for surviving this.

Besides... why would she want to?

Tired breathy sigh touched the air. God, if this is it, just don't make me wait long, she pleaded. Yes, it hurts. She closed her eyes. Heavy eyelids were already too much to conquer. Only after some weak heartbeats, she felt something moving in the air. Something strange. An impulse sent an order to reach for the knife and open her eyes. See. Fight. All those years of living with walkers dragging along created a switch in everybody's brain - if it's dead and it's moving, kill it. Fight. Protect. However... there wasn't anything now she could protect. And hell, nothing left to fight for herself, either. They could tear her apart now. Chunk by chunk. She couldn't care less, really. She's already dead.  
Or is she..?

\- Told'ya to watch ya back.

Familiar voice echoed in her brain. Slowly, very slowly she directed her senses to detect the source of that voice. With all her might, she forced herself to open her eyes.  
The will to do it came pretty easy.

Soft footsteps were getting closer to the car. Someone opened the door from the side she was sitting on - the driver's side. Familiarity of the movements she felt was so odd. It hurts less.

\- Hey - an echo sounded sweetly in her head. Opening the slits on her face, she turned her gaze, absorbing every last bit of the light, she could ever remember. - It's okay.  
It barely even hurts now.

\- Daryl...You're...

Only a nod confirmed her unspoken words. But there was nothing bitter. Nothing sad about it. She wasn't sad. she was relieved for finally seeing him again. Again and maybe last time. Last bit, before it all would turn to black. Right now it was good. She felt good. He was there to bring her home.  
Oh, how bright it was. Bright and pure. Nothing like the ashes and rotten flesh, circling around her head for the past years. What years? When was it? It is not important now. She couldn't feel an itch. Her body was strangely calm. Even if she wanted, he wouldn't have let her look at herself. It was him, she should lock her eyes on. His sky-coloured eyes. So wild and free. So beautiful.

\- It doesn't hurt anymore. - she breathed. Short _"Mm-hm"_ was the answer. He was waiting for her. All this time, he was waiting. He wasn't there. So that meant, that she wasn't there anymore too.

\- I know. - loving whisper drifted towards her. It was all in her head. So beautiful. She had near-experience doubts. But he was there. He knew everything. He was there now for her. Reasurring. - It's really okay - She managed to turn her lips up a little. It didn't come hard.

\- Hey, look who I'd finally found.

In the blurred vision of her thoughts, her angel reached his hands somewhere away from her line of sight. She was sitting still, just following the rest of her time. Another silhouette came into view. Little by little. Bit by bit. The blur dispelled and revealed a small person. It was her. This poor, little sweet thing. Carol coudn't remember, why her girl was here. What had happened to her. But looking at her made her feel at peace. Loving. Nothing else mattered. She couldn't wait much longer.

\- Mommy. - meek melody ringed in her ears. _Oh, Sophia._

\- I found your little girl - soft whisper assured Carol. Daryl's hand was resting on her daughter's shoulder. They both knew, they were now the safest women in the world. - Now, stop mopping. It's your time.

Brightness was all around. The car disappeared. The pain vanished. That cruel world filled with death and blood didn't exist. It was them now.

Strong, male hand and confident, small one reached towards Carol. No place for uncertainty. Nothing made her feel better than this now. Calm, love and peace. _It was okay._


End file.
